Falling Slowly
by Sarah9488
Summary: Three easy words: I love you, Booth. But how could she tell him if she didn't even admit it to herself?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

**A/N: **Thanks to katie531! for betaing and the nice suggestions. Reviews make me happy!

It was the end of a long case. A late Saturday afternoon in midsummer with just the two of them left in her office.

"What should we do now?" she asked as she packed up for the day. "We don't have any more work that we can finish this afternoon."

"Hmm… dunno, Bones. What do you want to do?" he asked, giving her this cocky smile that made her stomach growl for something else than food.

Hoping he couldn't hear the growl of more than just her stomach, she said, "I'm starving." She certainly was. "…what about Thai?" Thai food was actually the last thing on her mind.

"Me neither."

She looked up from her suitcase, surprised. "What?"

"You weren't thinking about Thai, Bones." he told her charmingly.

Did she just say that out loud? Her most private inner thoughts that distracted her every time she was around him? The thoughts that drifted through her mind as the tension between them grew thicker, causing her to get so hot that her clothes felt heavy and confining?

"What makes you think that?" she asked, feeling nervous."Did I say something wrong?"

"No… but I can read y.o.u." He pointed at her.

She only stared at him, wordlessly, with shock in her eyes.

He just smiled more lustfully and took step after step until he stood right behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck, causing every atom of her body to jump to attention. One could cut the sexual tension with a knife by now. Suddenly he bent over her shoulder and whispered "I always know what you are thinking." She felt as though she couldn't breath anymore. The heat in the little office was unbearable.

"And all the time you're only thinking of you and me… making love to each other… for a long time now, Temperance Brennan." He began to kiss her neck with his soft, warm and - gosh - god given lips. She suddenly felt the need to lean against her desk to keep her knees from buckling out from under her.

Without any kind of warning he started nuzzling her neck up to her earlobe. Mhmmm… he unquestionably knew what he was doing. She bit her lips to stop herself from releasing a growl, closing her eyes tightly.

"You like that, don't you?" he mumbled against her skin. Sure, she did. But she wasn't a woman easily won. She wanted him to suffer just as much as he was making her suffer. Rapidly she turned on her heel and stood an inch away from his face . She sensed that his breath left him as well. Immediately she had the control. She took a moment to take in his face that was so near to hers until her lips were crushed against his.

But this moment was more than just a moment. It was the moment that she was going to enjoy this more than anything else in her life - even more than work, she admitted to herself with a little mental smirk. She licked at his lips, waiting until her tongue gained entrance to his mouth. She began to massage his tongue hungrily with hers, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him as close as possible. There didn't seem to be a part of her body that wasn't enjoying the feel of his body against hers and from the evidence pressing against her leg, she knew he felt it too.

She felt one of his hands left her buttock to throw everything off her desk.

"Hey!" she grumbled unsuccessfully out of their united lips, causing him to snicker. He lay her down on the big desk as her fingers made their way under his shirt to feel his strong and muscular back. He began to trail kisses down her neck to her breasts.

"I can tell that you like it too…"she smiled at him, her hand slipping down to the bulge in his pants.

"I never said anything else." he smile at her then, warming her up from deep inside.

Slowly she pulled his shirt off his body and took his muscular abdomen.

Suddenly, She couldn't bear not to taste it and sat up from her position to kiss his muscles.

"I wanted to do this for what seems like forever." she told him forming a smile that she only reserved for him. And she wasn't lying. Ever since she had interrupted him with Tessa.

She felt him opening the buttons of her blouse one by one as her milky skin slowly presented itself to him. He had a way of touching her that made her feel so different inside. It wasn't only the sexual tension and the lust – there was more to it, but she could not identify the emotion yet.

A high-pitched noise made way to her ears. She was about to wonder where it came from when he began to make trails of kisses from her belly up to her neck again. This was definitely to good to be true.

The sound happened again several times, the gaps between getting shorter and shorter, but she didn't care anymore.

She was out of breath. There was only him and her, captured in this world of pleasure. She forgot where she was, almost forgot who she was. All that mattered was the two of them together.

When he just reached that sensitive spot at her neck, just under her earlobe, another sound made it's way to her ear.

"Sweetie!" Who was that? He continued to massage this little spot with his amazing lips while her brain got fuzzier and fuzzier.

"Sweetie? Are you home?" Home? She wasn't home. She was in her office. She loved her work, but she still wouldn't call her office 'home'.

"Bren! I've some coffee for you." Suddenly a realization hit her.

"Angela!" she said shocked and sat up straightly.

"I know," he whispered into her ears and goose bumps jumped out of her skin. "Ignore her, Bones"

With that he lay her down on the desk again and kissed her passionately. His tongue caressing hers with skills she had never experienced so far.

"Bren. C'mon. Open up. We're going to be late!" Angela's voice carried impatience. But he distracted her from that placing sweet little kisses on to her mouth.

"Booth..." she whispered.

He barely stopped kissing her that way to answer a "Yeah?"

"Booth, I love you." the kisses stopped and she saw a shocked expression on his face that seemed to resemble her own. In the background she heard Angela knocking on her door. Why did was she still knocking? The door was open.

The knocking became louder and louder and her vision went blurry... until...

Temperance Brennan sat up in her own bed. It had all been a dream... again. Except for the knocking. She looked at her alarm clock that was still buzzing. Already 7.30am. Angela had told her to sleep a little longer today and intended to collect her at 7.15 to have breakfast with her.

Dammit.

She turned around in her bed. Angela could wait. The knocking had stopped anyways. Her friend probably thought she was already at work. But she didn't care at the moment. Angela had woken her from one of her precious Booth-sex-dreams she had so often lately. At first she had been confused, but now she enjoyed them. She took sleeping for a welcome change in her everyday life, now.

Something had been off tonight, though. There was no steamy sex, only this sweet foreplay... and she had told Booth that she loved him. She loved Booth? That was something totally new to her.

Nah, she didn't love Booth. He was handsome and appeared to be a good breeder, so naturally she wanted to copulate with him. Of course, she had to admit he was funny and caring, she trusted him, enjoyed his company and sometimes she waited for him to come to visit her – okay most of the time... But love? No, this wasn't love.

She lifted the blanket up to her shoulders and maneuvered herself to her favorite sleeping position. She had never been late in her life, today would be an exception. She didn't finish her dream yet.


End file.
